


Watching Him Sleep

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill watches Alec sleep and thinks about how much he loves him.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters, i - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Watching Him Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of you Illogical Husband shippers!

It was half past three in the morning, but William Masters was wide awake, propped up against his pillow, staring down at his husband Alec Hardy. The Scotsman was sound asleep, his feathery brown hair spread out across his pillow, his perfect lips open slightly as he snored quietly. In sleep Alec looked so different, younger, without the lines of worry and stress clouding his handsome face.  
Bill reached down and very gently stroked Alec's brow, smoothing some of his hair back. The other man shifted at the contact and nestled closer to Bill. The American smiled as Alec cuddled into his side, an arm coming up to wrap around his waist. Bill shifted to pull Alec closer, resting the Scot's head on his chest and stroking his soft hair.  
Alec mumbled something noncommittal as he snuggled against Bill's chest. Bill sighed reverently. He never in a million years could have imagined that he would find and marry someone like Alec Hardy of Broadchurch. He loved Alec more than he had ever loved anyone before. And he knew that he would spend the rest of their lives doing what he was meant to do: loving Alec Hardy no matter what.  
He placed a gentle kiss on Alec's forehead, whispering "I love you," before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
